


Setting the Stage

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2020 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Community: adventdrabbles, Drabble, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Written foradventdrabblesPrompt 3: Flickering Christmas Candles.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: Adventdrabbles 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035648
Kudos: 6





	Setting the Stage

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **adventdrabbles** Prompt 3: Flickering Christmas Candles.

Narcissa entered the dining room and gasped. 

The house-elves had outdone themselves setting the table with the finest Black silver, crystal and china. There were candles flickering on the mantel as well as the sideboard. 

A sprig of mistletoe tied with red ribbon hung in the doorway.

There would be roast pheasant for supper and well-aged elf-made wine.

Wearing her best robes, Narcissa regarded herself in the mirror on the wall and pinched her cheeks, the splash of colour brightening her pale skin.

Though she'd considered a back-up plan, surely a love potion was unnecessary. 

How could Lucius resist her?


End file.
